Seis irmãos e um problema One Short
by Jewel Potter e Kawa Potter
Summary: O que acontece quando os irmãos interpretam algo errado e uma pessoa tem que se provar digno da confiança daquela casa?


**Seis irmãos e um problema.**

Harry Potter estava sentado na cozinha da Toca ouvindo uma verdadeira guerra entre os irmãos Weasleys de vez em quando um deles mandaria olhares sujos para ele, Gina estava na sala de estar com os pais, para falar a verdade sendo segurada para que ela não fizesse uma chacina com os irmãos por estarem julgando o namorado, o crime dele?

Dormir no quarto da irmãzinha deles.

Mas não no nível de relacionamento, apenas dormir abraçados por causa de alguns pesadelos e só aquilo era um crime que os irmãos Weasleys eram juizes.

-... Tirando proveito da nossa irmãzinha... –Gui falava ardentemente ao que Carlinhos fala.

-... Na Toca ainda por cima, na casa dos nossos pais... –Fred e Jorge andavam de um lado para o outro, os sorrisos danosos sumidos diante da carranca que eles enviavam para Harry.

-... Demos o nosso tesouro para você no nosso quinto ano e assim que você nos retribui? –

-Dormindo com a nossa irmãzinha do lado do nosso quarto... –Percy estava em um canto murmurando, embora tivesse voltado as graças com a família, ainda não tinha muita moral para falar muito, mas ele também estava indignado com toda aquela situação, apenas Rony se mantinha calado, ele mandava um olhar para Harry, mas ele parecia estar em uma perda sobre o que fazer, sabia que o amigo dormia com sua irmã há algum tempo e os dois não faziam nada demais, apenas dormiam abraçados para evitar pesadelos causados por aquele monstro do Voldemort, ele olha para os irmãos mais velhos, nenhum deles escutaria o que ele falasse, então seus olhos se encontram com Harry, este tinha um olhar determinado e logo se levanta e fala.

-CHEGA –todos se calam diante da fúria que aquele bruxo emanava, ele encara Rony e depois cada um dos Weasleys e depois fala com uma voz mais controlada –Hermione, Hellen e Samantha, vocês poderiam vir aqui por favor? –as meninas entram na cozinha um tanto com medo, não pelos irmãos Weasleys, mas pelo tom de Harry, este fala –Me sigam –as meninas e os irmãos Weasleys seguem o moreno até a área onde eles jogavam Quadribol, ele retira a varinha ao que os meninos apontam os deles para ele, ele bufa e fala –Guarde para mim, Mione? –ela pega a varinha do amigo sem entender, ele abre a camisa e começa a retirar o colete de pele de dragão que ele usava para se proteger, o anel de Gryffindor do dedo, uma pulseira com poderes defensivos que Gina tinha lhe dado, o colar da luz que Dumbledore insistia que ele usasse e o brinco de magia que Kawa tinha forjado com a própria magia de Harry, todas as defesas que ele ofereceu para cada uma das meninas guardarem, ele olha para cada um dos irmãos Weasleys e fala –Eu raramente faço isso, mas se assim que vocês desejam –ele começa a arder uma aura de magia que aquece totalmente a clareira, não era violenta como tantas outras vezes que Harry teve que liberar sua magia, era palpável, manejável para ele, quando enfim a onda de calor passa, ele cai no chão ajoelhado, arquejando do esforço que teve que fazer, ele encara novamente os irmãos Weasleys que não entendiam o que ele fez, apenas Rony tinha os olhos largos ao saber o que o amigo fez.

-O que foi isso? –Fred pergunta sem entender e vendo o sócio caído no chão arquejando, mas tentando se levantar.

-Parecia... Magia... pura magia... Não entendo... –Jorge fala coçando a cabeça, o que tinha acontecido?

Rony tinha abaixado a varinha e ia em direção do amigo.

-Onde você pensa que esta indo Rony? –Gui fala atônito ao que o irmão mais novo se vira ara ele, uma pura raiva enchia os olhos azulados do irmão que fala.

-Nós fomos longe demais, vocês não queriam me ouvir quando falei que o Harry não fez nada com a nossa irmã e capaz da Gina ter forçado ele a fazer algo, mas vocês me escutam? Não, acham que só porque são mais velhos sabem o que se passa na mente dos outros, o que o Harry fez agora mesmo e mais do que prova que ele é honrado e estarei do lado dele se vocês continuarem a fazer estas mer... –Mas nisso ele sente uma mão em seu ombro, Harry tinha um sorriso pálido ao lado do amigo, mas aquele mesmo olhar firme ainda se mantinha nos olhos dele –Não faça isso... –a voz de Harry era fraca, mas ele ainda sim fala.

-Eu preciso fazer... –ele se vira para os outros irmãos e fala –Vocês acham que eu cometi um crime por dormir com a irmã de vocês, apenas dormir, não fazer amor como vocês pensaram, desde que nosso namoro se firmou os nossos pesadelos pioraram em uma grande escala e tiramos conforto um do outro, mas vocês acham que eu abusei da inocência da irmã de vocês –ele fica com um sorriso pálido, mas continua –o que fiz agora... Foi dissolver todas as minhas defesas –ele aponta para as meninas -elas estão com as minhas defesas exteriores, cada item tinha uma forma de me proteger –ele respira fundo, a magia dele estava muito baixa, mas ele ia continuar –A onda de magia que vocês sentiram... Era a minha magia... Eu... –ele arqueja de novo, parecia estar fazendo esforço acima do normal –Eu sei que a minha magia me protegeria caso vocês me atacassem... Então ela esta em um nível baixo... Se vocês me atacarem agora mesmo... Eu não teria como me defender –ele abre os braços e fica em frente aos cinco irmãos ao que Rony fala.

-Deixa de ser cabeçudo, ninguém aqui vai ser ferido por coisa alguma – mas Harry não escutava o amigo, ele encarava os irmãos Weasleys que ainda mantinham as varinhas apontadas para ele.

-Se vocês acham que o que fiz foi um crime... Um pecado... –ele arqueja de novo, gotas de suor frio caiam de seu rosto, mas ele não se importava, mostraria para aqueles cinco o quanto respeitava a sua Gina –Podem me castigar agora mesmo... Eu... Eu não irei me proteger... –todos encaram em assombro aquele menino, mas de repente os gêmeos se encaram e falam.

-Esquece... –Fred caminha até Harry e coloca uma mão no ombro dele.

-Não vamos fazer isso –Jorge fala também colocando a mão no outro ombro do amigo.

-Nós sabemos que você não fez nada com a Gininha –Fred fala com um sorriso ao que Jorge fala.

-Provavelmente ela que te violentaria –nisso Gui fala.

-FRED! JORGE! Como podem falar isso da Gina? –os dois se viram para Gui e falam.

-Você acha mesmo... –Fred.

-Que a Gina... –Jorge.

-A Gininha que você conhece... –Fred.

-Deixaria alguém tirar vantagem dela? –Jorge termina encarando o irmão de forma brava.

Gui, Carlinhos e Percy consideraram, a Gina que eles conheciam jamais deixaria uma pessoa tirar vantagem dela, mas Harry era o amor dela, desde criança quando o pai dela leu a historia do menino-que-sobreviveu. Mas eles são tirados do seus transes, quando Harry dá um grito de dor, eles olham assustados, tentando saber quem lançou o feitiço que fazia o menino estremecer no chão, mas todos tentavam acalmar o menino que segurava sua cicatriz, um estouro de magia e logo Gina aparece na frente do namorado, ela lança um olhar para os irmãos e começa a falar suavemente para o namorado, mas a dor parecia maior.

-Por que a magia dele esta tão baixa? –ela pergunta ferozmente para os irmãos e as amigas, Rony se aproxima e fala.

-Tentamos falar para ele parar Gina... Mas... Ele quis provar que não abusou da sua inocência... –Gina se vira para os irmãos, nenhum deles tinha visto aquele olhar dirigidos para eles, era uma pura raiva, a varinha aparece na mão dela e ela fala venenosamente.

-Harry nunca faria tal coisa, ele sempre me pára quando eu avanço demais, dizendo que não e nosso tempo ainda... Mas se fosse, vocês não tem direito a porcaria alguma, ele e meu namorado e nós dois decidimos quando ou como vamos fazer amor –Nisso Harry dá outro grito de dor e ela volta a cuidar do namorado, Rony tinha um olhar estranho e depois de pensar em algo, ele fala.

-Apontem suas varinhas para mim –os irmãos olham em choque para o irmão que fala –a magia dele esta baixa, mas me ensinaram a redirecionar magia para as pessoas que tenho conexões, ou seja, Hermione, Gina e o Harry, agora façam –os irmãos ainda estavam duvidosos e Rony grita –FAÇAM ISSO LOGO SE NÃO ELE VAI MORRER –mesmo sem compreender eles apontam as varinhas para Rony que murmura algo, de repente uma fina magia dourada começa a flutuar para Rony, este aponta a mão para o amigo que recebe um raio claro bem no meio do peito, os irmãos olham em choque diante do poder que o irmão mais novo deles estava manipulando, de repente mais três vigas de magia se unem ao que Hermione, Hellen e Samantha mandam magia –Não e o suficiente –Rony fala ao que a mão dele começa a estremecer, ele nunca tinha manipulado tanta magia, mas Gina encara o irmão e fala.

-Aponte em mim –Rony encara a irmãzinha por um longo tempo e logo direciona a magia para a Gina que começa a estremecer.

-O que você esta fazendo Rony? –Carlinhos pergunta em assombro ao que sua irmãzinha começa a gemer de dor, mas ainda recebia magia.

-Ajudando, agora continue mandando magia –Gina tinha começado a gritar ao que os irmãos ficam ainda mais assustados, o que Hogwarts andou ensinando para os irmãos deles? Aquilo tudo que eles faziam não era nada do que eles lembravam do tempo de escola, Gina deixa algumas lágrimas cair, mas se mantinha forte, ela encara Rony que entende e fala.

-Quando eu falar, quero que vocês se abaixem –ao ver o olhar dos irmãos, ele fala –Façam –quando ele contou até três, ele quebra a conexão e uma forte onda de magia passa de Gina para Harry, mas também sai voando violentamente por toda clareira, fazendo as árvores em volta gemer diante do poder, de repente Harry encara a namorada e fica com um sorriso fraco.

-Oi –Gina também sorri fracamente e fala.

-Oi... Melhor? –ela desliza um dedo sobre a cicatriz dele e fala.

-Agora estou –ela ri e fala com uma voz autoritária.

-Vamos ter uma conversa séria sobre você se servindo de tiro ao alvo para os idiotas dos meus irmãos escutou bem Sr Potter? –Harry ri antes de gemer de dor e fala.

-Mas... Pelo menos... Eles sabem... Que eu nunca... –ela o beija e fala.

-Verdade, agora eles sabem que você não vai abusar da inocência da irmãzinha deles –ela fica com um sorriso malicioso –Eles vão ter que ter cuidado de eu abusar de você –Nisso eles ouvem Hellen e Samantha falar.

-Quem disse que a Srta pode abusar do nosso primo? –Sam fica com um sorriso maroto e fala.

-Vamos ter que ganhar algo em troca –Harry ri e fala.

-Vocês estão me leiloando agora? –Hellen e Sam conjuram uma placa que falava.

"Uma noite com Harry James Potter, marcar horário com Hellen Drake Potter e Samantha Elisabeth Figg Black"

-Suas gigolôs –Hermione fala rindo ao que ela oferece as coisas de Harry que Gina ajuda a colocar de volta, de repente Molly e Arthur aparecem e falam.

Molly encara os filhos e fala em um tom bravo.

-Não acredito que vocês deixaram chegar a isso –ela aponta a varinha para eles, com um feitiço nos lábios, mas Harry fala.

-Foi preciso Molly –ela se vira carinhosamente para Harry e fala.

-Você e um bom menino, Harry –ela se vira para os filhos –Quando voltarmos em casa, vamos ter uma conversinha sobre certas meninas que achei em quartos da Toca –ao ver o olhar de aliviado de Percy, ela fala –E não pense que esta livre Percival, achou mesmo que não vi Penélope saindo ao amanhecer no seu sétimo ano aqui mesmo na Toca? –Percy cora e fica boquiaberto pela mãe dele ter o pego e não falado nada, Molly se vira para Harry e fala –Não aprecio que vocês um dia façam amor na Toca, mas isso e uma coisa de vocês, não de meus filhos, mas eu confio em você com a minha filha Harry e você pode dormir sempre que quiser no quarto dela –ela se vira para os filhos e fala –Isso não esta sob debate ouviram? –ela alivia Harry e Gina para casa, as meninas e Rony mandavam olhares depreciativos para os três, os gêmeos se encaram e falam.

-Será que fugir para o Brasil e viver disfarçado para o resto da vida é uma opção do que agüentar a nossa mãe falando que pegou a gente em certas atividades anatômicas em nossos quartos? –os gêmeos ficam ponderando ao que a voz de Molly os calam.

-Angelina e Alicia que recomendaram fazer isso caso vocês dois saíssem da linha com qualquer que fosse o namorado de Gina, agora mesmo elas vão ficar ainda mais bravas por descobrir que brincaram com o próprio Harry –os gêmeos passaram a ida da clareira até a Toca implorando que ela não falasse nada para as namoradas.

Gui, Carlinhos e Percy encaravam a cena sem saber o que pensar, o único pensamento que eles puderam ter, ao ver as árvores quase destruídas em volta da clareira, era que eles não queriam mais comprar brigas com aqueles meninos.

De repente Gui pára de andar e fala.

-Se o Harry dorme no quarto com a Gina... Onde a Hermione dorme? –Carlinhos e Percy encaram Gui e apenas tremem a cabeça, não queriam saber mais sobre onde cada um dormia na Toca, apenas desejavam conseguir dormir aquela noite, quem sabe o castigo da mãe deles não seria tão ruim.

**Homenagem:**

**Esta one short vai para uma nova amiga que acabo de conhecer...**

**Espero que esta amizade se fortaleça com o tempo...**

**Para a linda Julia Potter Jackson Lavigne...**

**Adorei te conhecer linda.. espero que goste da fics..rs**


End file.
